grandchasefandomcom-20200222-history
BF
Description "Demon World's hip-hop star Gold of Greed" "YOYO! Who am I YO?" 『BF! BF! BF!』 "Yes! That's right. R.E.A.S.O.N I'm the MIC's existence! B.F!" 『AHHHHHH!』 "BF! Have me!" Demons cheered. Their screams shook the stage. He couldn't believe that all the screams were for him. However, the vibration on the stage and the sense of realism were all telling BF that it's real. Just a few months ago, BF was an amateur Rapper. A Rapper who couldn't say a word in front of other people. To gain more confidence, he entered a hip-hop audition held in the Dirty South and that was his only public activity. At that time, BF had an interview saying that he's just an amateur Rapper who put a big meaning on participation. However, the producer introduced him as a professional Rapper from Hellifornia. The listeners paid attention to BF's performance, but it wasn't like he got better right away. In fact, he couldn't perform well because he was too nervous. He missed the beats and got the lyrics wrong. He became a laughing stock as soon as his talent was exposed to the whole world. 『This is the talent of a Rapper from the birthplace of hip-hop? Is this a joke?』 『Is BF like Birthplace Faker?』 『This is Hellifornia's shame. Don't ever come back. Go to hell.』 Listeners and people on the internet mocked and criticized him. People's evil words suppressed BF. BF, who went from a no-name Rapper to a notorious Rapper couldn't stand all the criticism. One rainy day, an emotionally wrecked BF went to a river. He wasn't trying to jump off, he just wanted a picture of himself to post on his social media saying that he's psychologically drained and wanted people to stop criticizing him. But as he was trying to find the right angle for his selfie, the wind snatched him up and BF was in the air. "Wh, what the? A, amazing cyclone!" BF was swept away by the wind and he landed in the Demon World. Maybe because so many people told him to go to hell... The demons thought of BF as an artist who committed suicide because he couldn't handle his artistic value and handed a microphone to him. BF didn't want to hold a microphone, but he didn't have the nerve to deny in front of many scary-looking demons with horns on their foreheads. "Check two! L, listen to my STORRRY. I, I SAY SORRRY..." "What is this beat!? This rhythm! Music from heaven!" He can't remember how many times he forgot his lyrics. He was offbeat also, it was a huge mess. And he knew he had nothing to say if they hissed at him. But, oh my? The demons loved BF's rap! BF was wondering if they were making fun of him at first. But the demons were very honest. Demons who listened to BF's rap named his performance the Messiah's Arrival. His fandom grew and it only took him less than three months to conquer the demons' hip-hop scene. Three months was enough time for a person to change. "YEAH! This is the end of the performance! Hit it!" BF ended his performance with a lot of confidence. He got used to the staff working for him, so he felt a little weird when someone was sitting in his seat as he came back to his waiting room. "Who are YOU? This is MY waiting room?" "Ah, are you BF?" The red-haired boy who was sitting in his seat scanned BF from head to toe. Then he smirked. "I will make you an offer that you can't deny. You! Become my teammate!" Acquisition *'Wizard's Labyrinth': Hero's Room Clear Reward. *'Annihilation': Annihilation S Hero Select Ticket. *'Shop': Can be purchased in Prana Shop. *'Fusing Heroes': Acquire randomly via Hero Fusion. *'Treasure Chest': Can be acquired from Platinum Chest. *'Treasure Chest': Can be acquired from Diamond Chest. *'Shop': Can be acquired from Summon Shop. Attributes Skills Evolution Recommended Sets Recommended Accessories This section is yet to be filled. You can help Grand Chase Wiki by adding proper information. Recommended Traits This section is yet to be filled. You can help Grand Chase Wiki by adding proper information. Collections As a boss BF can be fought as a boss in Act 18.6: Artist's Performance at Army. He reappears transformed in Raid 4.5: Stop the Bombardment. Attacks This section is yet to be filled. You can help Grand Chase Wiki by adding proper information. Dimensional Chasm This section is yet to be filled. You can help Grand Chase Wiki by adding proper information. Trivia *BF's character portrait is based on his final stage evolution, Gold of Greed. Gallery Grand Chase for kakao BF.png|BF's portrait. Kakaobf.png|Th expression system of BF. IconHero-BF-4.png|'This World's Rapper' icon. IconHero-BF-5.png|'Special Ops' icon. IconHero-BF-6.png|'Gold of Greed' icon. Bosses World 5.png Videos Sprites BF-4.png BF-5.png BF-6.png BF-demon.png Quotes References Navigation __FORCETOC__ Category:Grand Chase Dimensional Chaser Category:Rank S Category:Mage Type Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Guilty Seven